Tan sólo anécdotas
by J0nas Nagera
Summary: Compilación de historias que se quedaron en el tintero o se me fueron ocurriendo, ambientadas en el mismo universo que cree con mis historias "Aniversarios", "Tan sólo se dio" y "Tan sólo sucedió", sin ningún orden específico.
1. Vigésimo

Bienvenidos a este nuevo proyecto que quedará en encuesta de votación a actualizarse. ¿En qué consiste? Se tratan de pequeñas historias que aunque me quedé con ganas de relatar durante los fics de mi universo personal que los conforman **_Aniversarios_**,**_ Tan sólo se dio _**y**_ Tan sólo sucedió_**, las sentí demás, por lo que deseché las ideas y aunque algunas llegaron al borrador, de ahí no pasaron, otras sí llegué a escribirlas en forma, aunque incompletas. Dado que no quiero que se desperdicien y a su manera pese a ser algo de relleno, las encuentro interesantes, aunque imagino que eso ya será objetividad de ustedes si lo son o no, he decidido traérselas aquí. Antes de comenzar cada historia, siempre aclararé en dónde se ubica para que se hagan una idea o se la salten si aún no llegan a esa parte para quienes las estén leyendo. Muchas gracias de ante mano a todos quienes sigan esa serie de fics en particular.

El relato a continuación puede ubicarlo después del final de **_Aniversarios _**y a la vez después del capítulo once de **_Tan sólo sucedió_**.

* * *

.

.

.

**VIGÉSIMO AÑO**

Rita se levantó antes que su esposo. La alarma aún no sonaba. Fue al baño pensando que no encontraría a nadie en espera, aunque si bien no había fila, estaba ocupado. Las arcadas que escuchó le preocuparon un poco, a la vez que le trajeron ciertos recuerdos. Aguardó poco tiempo antes encontrarse como esperaba a una de sus hijas un poco ojerosa y desaliñada, aun así lucía hermosa. La sorpresa fue ver que salió en compañía de Lincoln.

—Buenos días mamá. —La saludó ella tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, cielo. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ya estoy mejor.

Lincoln suspiró.

—Probablemente no debiste de comerte las aceitunas

—Pero se veían tan deliciosas.

Rita sonrió. En otras circunstancias nunca la hubiese creído capaz de terminarse medio frasco, aunque en estas circunstancias… cosas más extrañas ella llegó a comer cuando tuvo sus momentos, pensó.

—Trata de dormir un poco más, cariño.

Ella asintió y tomando de la mano a Lincoln, se fue a su habitación con él. El chico hizo un gesto y en el camino pese al cansancio con cierta ensoñación y alegría, tentó el abultado vientre de su hermana, luego y antes de cerrar la puerta, Rita captó como su hijo miró a su hermana mayor de la misma manera en que un año atrás… quizá solo tenía sueño y estaba imaginándose cosas.

Al darse la vuelta, miró la habitación de otra de sus hijas entreabierta y una de estas espiando lo que ocurría.

—¿Todo bien cariño?

—¿Lincoln se quedó a dormir con ella?

Su tono de voz se sentía acusatorio. Esto no pareció sorprender mucho a Rita, más tarde se preguntaría el porqué. Es evidente que estaba celosa, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por la atención que él le daba a su hermana mayor?

—Bueno… ya sabes cómo es tu hermano. Ella estuvo sintiéndose mal desde anoche y quiso cuidarla —¿realmente sería sólo eso? Hasta ella misma lo dudaba a veces—. Hija, ¿tu hermana ha hablado contigo?

—No tengo nada de qué hablar con ella.

—¿Segura?

Ella pareció dudarlo unos segundos.

—No. Voy a vestirme.

Cerró la puerta y la madre suspiró pesadamente como lo haría su hija. Ninguno de los tres le había felicitado por su aniversario.

* * *

Al final del día la felicitación que ambos padres recibieron de sus hijos por su aniversario la sintieron más por compromiso. Sólo la mitad de sus hijas recordaron regalarles algo, tan sólo chucherías. Podían comprenderlo. Todavía la mayor parte de la familia estaba bastante tensa por todo lo que ocurrió cuando su hija les dio la noticia meses atrás, en especial sus hijas mayores. Lori les había hablado por teléfono desde la universidad para felicitarlos hace unos minutos.

Lynn senior se recostó en la cama cansado del día de trabajo que tuvo. Dos familias habían ido juntas con muchos amigos a celebrar el compromiso de una pareja al restaurante, por lo que lo tuvieron bastante ocupado, además que mientras les preparaba la comida, no pudo evitar el sentirse privado de algo así con su hija con cierto resentimiento. Bien, al menos mantendría todavía sus esperanzas en Lori. Rita no tardó en unírsele. Su día en la clínica no había sido tan pesado, si acaso por un momento se hizo molesto cuando Flip fue a que le revisaran los dientes tras partírsele uno mordiendo una moneda. Ninguno de los dos se había tomado el día al no encontrar mucho qué hacer.

—Feliz aniversario, querida.

—Feliz aniversario, cariño.

Hasta sus propias palabras las sintieron menos con entusiasmo y más por compromiso. Dándose cuenta de eso, Lynn rodó a un lado para abrazar a Rita por la espalda. Le hizo unos mimos en el cabello que la relajaron, o al menos se sintió así hasta que su marido le preguntó.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Bien. Las náuseas se le quitaron en la mañana. Creo que Lincoln se quedó a dormir con ella para cuidarla.

Pudo sentir la mano de su esposo tensarse, ¿acaso él también lo presentía? Pronto pareció recuperar su ritmo natural.

—¿Y cómo lo tomó…? Ya sabes.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Sabía por qué lo hacía, pero se sintió muy tentada a escucharlo.

—Solo… bueno, es evidente que de todas es la que peor parece estarlo llevando. A veces creo que piensa que Lincoln podría ser… nada, olvídalo.

Rita no podía culparla, también en muchas ocasiones sospechaba lo mismo como seguramente su esposo lo hacía, pero se decía a sí misma que eso era imposible… tan imposible como que un perfecto desconocido al que nunca conocieron embarazara a su hija. Eso tenía menos lógica.

—Lynn, ¿Qué haríamos si tenemos… si ella tiene razón?

El padre tardó mucho en responder. Su esposa había pensado por un momento en que se quedó dormido.

—Son nuestros hijos y eso… ese bebé, será nuestro nieto. Si de verdad ellos dos… aun no estoy seguro si seguirles el juego, pero de ser necesario lo haremos, aunque después tendremos que buscar la manera de separarlos, creo. A estas alturas ya es muy tarde para hacer algo sobre su embarazo. Sin embargo no es una certeza, tal vez lo que nos contó realmente sea la verdad y su hijo sea de… un desconocido con el que se revolcó en el estacionamiento del bazar.

Rita se volvió para abrazar a su esposo. Pensar en algo así era tan nefasto que ya no sabían cuál de las dos probabilidades podría ser peor. Era su hija, no querían seguir pensando así de esa manera de ella, pero la otra opción que su hija menor les había hecho sospechar sin decirles nada, pero que con su actitud era evidente, resultaba mucho más escabrosa.

—Al menos no podría ponerse peor.

—Querida, ¿cómo podría ser peor todo esto?

Ella se encogió de hombros, no podía saberlo, pero a veces tenía cierto presentimiento sobre que se les estaba escapando algo más acerca de todo esto. La cabeza le dolía. Se estiró para tomar de la mesita uno de los bombones que su esposo le obsequió. Eran deliciosos, había sido una buena compra, aunque no tan buena idea regalarle una caja igual. ¿Cómo habría podido saberlo? Ese embustero de Flip debió de haberles advertido a uno de ellos lo que el otro había hecho. Se imaginaba a ese patán riéndose y contando el dinero que le pagaron, aprovechándose de ambos que buscaron ambos sus obsequios de último minuto.

—Vamos a dormirnos ya —le pidió ella—. La doctora Jefferson quiere verla mañana en su consultorio.

—¿Todo bien?

—Algo de rutina. Ya tiene siete meses de embarazo. Sólo quiere comprobar que todo esté yendo bien con Leni, ya estpa a siete semanas de lo programado para que dé a luz. Tal vez Lincoln nos quiera acompañar.

—Mejor vayan solas. Lynn podría celarse de nuevo.

Rita asintió. Con el sueño intranquilo, trató de dormir pensando que más que su aniversario, este tan sólo se trató de un día más.

* * *

.

.

.

Estuve muy tentado en hacer de este el epílogo de **_Aniversarios_**, pero siendo consciente que algunos no siguen sus secuelas y que quizá ya me había extralimitado con ciertos guiños al loudcest en el capítulo con el que decidí finalizarla, decidí más por respeto a los lectores que seguían solo esa historia que por los posibles spoilers a las demás el no poner esto ahí y usarlo mejor para abrir esta pequeña compilación de historias. Saludos.


	2. Cita con Ronnie Anne

El siguiente relato se ubica dentro de la historia **_Tan sólo sucedió_**, algún tiempo después del **Capítulo 13 – La verdadera hija del pecado**.

* * *

**Cita con Ronnie Anne**

Maravillado por la bebé, Bobby le hizo algunas muecas graciosas. La pequeña Liena lo miraba intrigada unos instantes antes de echarse a reír. Leni apreciaba la atención que le estaban dando a su hija. Lori sonreía enternecida por la reacción de su novio al conocer a su sobrina de cuatro meses, imaginándoselo actuar así con la hija que algún día podrían llegar a tener, la primera de muchas por supuesto.

—Es realmente adorable, ¿no te parece, Nini?

Con cierto recelo, la jovencita de trece años se había acercado también a la cuna. Tras mirar a la pequeña por unos escasos segundos terminó por concederle la razón a su hermano, la bebé realmente era muy adorable y fácilmente se hacía querer. Le recordó un poco a Carlitos cuando éste era un bebé. El incipiente cabello negro la intrigaba bastante.

Cuando su hermana había preguntado por el padre de la criatura, Bobby encogiéndose de hombros le contestó que por supuesto se trataba de algún tipo, siendo eso de lo más obvio, pero restándole importancia a la identidad del mismo. A la joven no le había costado mucho trabajo llegar a una conclusión sobre el motivo de tanto secretismo, aunque esperaba que sus sospechas estuviesen equivocadas, no ayudaba el ver a Lincoln de pie recargado sobre el marco de la entrada a la habitación de Leni observando la escena con cierta ansiedad.

Por su parte, Bobby no había comentado nada acerca de ello y no tanto porque estuviese desinteresado de saber más al respecto, sino porque por un lado quería respetar el silencio al que la joven madre a quien ya consideraba su cuñada mantenía sobre el tema para con otras personas, por otra parte porque ya estaba enterado de todo.

Durante un tiempo también se había quedado con la idea equivocada acerca que Leni se había metido con un desconocido sólo porque sí, hasta que tras ser bastante insistente, Lori consiguió convencer a Leni de permitirle contarle la verdad a su novio para no dejarlo con un mal concepto acerca de ella, naturalmente bajo la promesa de guardar el secreto. Comprendiendo lo delicado del asunto, Bobby se ha mantenido fiel a su palabra sin decírselo ni siquiera a su familia, de modo que cada vez que le preguntaban al respecto, al no poder esquivar el tema, se mantenía a la historia inicial acerca del desconocido por incómodo que le resultara decirla. Por mucho que quisiera a su abuelo, odiaba cuando este ladeaba la cabeza con un mal concepto acerca de la hermana de la novia de su nieto.

—Es linda —exclamó Ronnie Anne incapaz de contenerse en acariciarle el cabello y pellizcarle brevemente la mejilla—. Se parece mucho a Lincoln.

Esperaba con eso alguna reacción sospechosa de Lincoln, algo que confirmara su teoría por retorcida que fuese, nunca se imaginó que por el contrario el chico que alguna vez consideró su mejor amigo se encogiera de hombros y asintiera.

—Por supuesto que se parece a mí. Soy el hermano de su mamá después de todo —nadie le prestó mucha atención, al menos hasta que añadió enseguida—. Además, Liena también es mi hija, por supuesto.

Los ojos de Ronnie Anne se abrieron bastante, pero quién sobre reaccionó fue Bobby incrédulo y abriendo la boca todo lo que podía hacerlo. ¿Es que su novia se había guardado algo turbio? Lori gimió cansada mirando a su hermano con reproche.

—Lincoln, ya deja de estar diciéndole esa tontería a todo mundo. Se escucha de muy mal gusto y hace que las personas piensen otra cosa que no es; literalmente ya van docenas de veces que te lo repito.

Lincoln pensó con molestia, pero comprensivo, que esa era de las pocas veces en que su hermana utilizaba la palabra "literalmente" de la manera correcta.

—Bueno, no digo que "literalmente" sea su papá, pero en el sentido figurado lo soy.

—Eso es cierto. —Mencionó Leni con una sonrisa.

Tras regañar a Lincoln, Lori volvió su atención hacia los hermanos Santiago.

—No le hagan mucho caso, desde que Liena nació, Lincoln se ha tomado demasiado en serio lo de asumir el rol paterno de la bebé. Leni no es que ayude mucho por la forma en que siempre le da la entrada.

—No le di ninguna entrada —se defendió ella mirando la puerta de la habitación—. De todas maneras, Lincoln puede entrar siempre que quiera a nuestro cuarto. Yo sólo le pedí que fuese el papá de mi bebé.

Bobby entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería y encontró simpático el asunto, su hermanita por otro lado miró inquisitiva Lincoln una vez más. Lori que no podía hablar tan abiertamente del tema, pero recordando que la adolescente estaba al tanto de la relación tan inapropiada que su hermano tuvo en el pasado con Lynn, no le quedó más que esperar a que fuese discreta y no mencionase nada acerca de aquél suceso al que ni a Bobby le había contado y esperaba nunca tener que hacerlo. A diferencia de lo de Liena, lo que sus hermanos menores tuvieron bien por ella podía mantenerse en el olvido.

—Pues… tu "hija" es muy bonita, Lincoln.

—Muchas gracias, Ronnie Anne.

Ni Leni ni Bobby se dieron cuenta cómo el ambiente se estaba tensando un poco. Lori carraspeó un poco llamándole la atención al peliblanco una vez más.

—¿Y tú no tienes tarea o algo así?

—Seguimos de vacaciones.

—Pues entonces mejor vete y busca algo que hacer en otro lado. Ve a comprarte un cómic.

—Sabes que ya no compro cómics, incluso estoy vendiendo los que tengo.

—Vete al cine o al árcade entonces.

—Ya no tengo dinero.

Lori molesta sacó de su bolso unos cuantos dólares y se los entregó.

—Ve y cómprate algo, ¡pero para ti! Cualquier cosa, sólo sal por lo que más quieras.

Lincoln suspiró captando el mensaje y decidió hacerle caso. Se marchó y Ronnie Anne lo siguió con la mirada antes de aventurarse a intentar algo.

—Voy a ayudarle con… lo que sea que haga.

Preocupada, Lori no supo qué decir para detenerla. Lynn estaba por ahí también en la casa, aunque ninguno la había visto todavía. Leni cargó a la pequeña cuando esta comenzó a gemir intranquila.

Afuera de la habitación, Lincoln estaba por bajar las escaleras para salir de casa, cuando Ronnie Anne consiguió interceptarlo a tiempo.

—Espera, torpe. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—No lo sé. Por ahí.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

Antes que le respondiese, en ese momento Lynn salió de la cocina con un bocadillo entre las manos. Se detuvo en seco al ver a la amiga de Lincoln y si el chico respondió algo, Ronnie Anne ya no lo escuchó. Ambas chicas se quedaron quietas mirándose sin decirse nada, teniendo muy presente su último encuentro hace ya un año en el parque de diversiones. Temiendo un enfrentamiento entre ambas, Lincoln tomó por el hombro su amiga instándola a moverse.

—Si quieres puedes venir conmigo al árcade, ¿qué dices?

La joven latina lo miró brevemente antes de volver a concentrarse en Lynn, quien aprovechó la distracción y siguió caminando hacia las escaleras soltando un seco y nervioso: "diviértanse".

Al pie de las escaleras, la quinceañera castaña se dio la vuelta y se percató que Ronnie Anne continuaba mirándola. Lincoln abrió la puerta y en esta ocasión tomó de la mano a su amiga forzándola con trabajo a salir de la casa. Lynn sólo entró a su habitación hasta que Ronnie Anne se marchó y la perdió de vista.

—Bien —mencionó el chico tras salir sin soltar la mano de su amiga—, eso fue lo más incómodo que me ha pasado en días.

—¿Te refieres a algo que no sea presentar a tu sobrina como tu hija?

—Es distinto. Eso no me molesta. De cierta manera es divertido ver la reacción de los demás cuando lo hago.

Ella no entendió qué podía tener de divertido algo así. De pronto se imaginó con cierta incomodidad con un bebé y a su hermano, o incluso sus primos contándoles a los demás que eran los papás del niño. Bien, reconocía que por bizarro que fuera, sonaba como una buena broma. Se preguntó qué sería lo que Syd diría al respecto. ¿Pero en este caso realmente de eso se trataba todo? ¿Sólo de una broma? No fue sino hasta que llegaron al árcade cuando tras comprar algunas fichas, Ronnie Anne tomó valor para tocarle una vez más el tema.

—Lincoln, bromas aparte. Quiero preguntarte algo muy serio.

Se sintió fastidiado porque su amiga insistiese en lo mismo.

—Mi relación con Lynn terminó. Ya te lo había contado.

—No se trata de eso… aunque me alegra que por fin te entrara el sentido común… o al menos un poco. Me refería a tu… he… a la hija de Leni.

—Supongo que se puede decir que es mi hija adoptiva y nada más. No soy su padre de verdad si es eso lo que quieres preguntarme. Nunca he tenido esa clase de relación con ella ni con ninguna otra de mis hermanas además de Lynn. No soy tan bestia como te lo imaginas.

Se sintió algo avergonzada, pero no es como si su amigo le dificultara hacerla pensar así de él.

—Pero si de verdad no es tuya, ¿entonces con quién fue que Leni la tuvo?

—Es un asunto delicado y no es incumbencia de nadie, ni siquiera mía, sólo de Leni y de nadie más; tal vez de Liena cuando crezca, aunque ni de eso estoy muy seguro.

La chica ya no insistió por el momento, más no estaba dispuesta a sencillamente zanjar el tema por completo.

Apenas llegaron y compraron algunas fichas, colocaron algunas en una de sus máquinas de juegos favoritas y comenzaron a bailar juntos. Ronnie Anne trató de concentrarse en el juego insegura si de al menos darle a Lincoln el beneficio de la duda.

* * *

Tras casi una hora salieron un tanto exhaustos del lugar. Eso se había sentido tan bien para ambos. Ronnie Anne se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que hicieron juntos algo así y entonces su felicidad flaqueó al recordarlo. El momento se mantenía demasiado fresco en su memoria a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

—Lincoln, ¿no es una situación extraña?

—Tener un bebé en casa ha sido siempre muy común para todos. Sólo mira a mis hermanas. Creo que la mayoría ven a Liena más como a una nueva hermanita que como su sobrina, especialmente Lily.

—Me refería a lo tuyo con Lynn. ¿Cómo pueden verse todos los días pretendiendo que nunca sucedió nada entre ambos después de todo lo que pasaron?

A pesar que hubiese preferido evitar ya hablar de ello y ante su insistencia, Lincoln creyó en parte justo darle algunas explicaciones a su amiga, quien sin querer terminó involucrada tras enterarse de su relación con Lynn un año atrás de la peor manera posible. La imagen de la deportista Loud forzando a su propio hermano a besarla en la boca era algo que Ronnie Anne nunca olvidaría, entre otros detalles que les escuchó discutir ese día.

—Bueno, es verdad que las cosas nunca volvieron y posiblemente nunca vuelvan a ser lo mismo entre Lynn y yo, pero hay otras más en nuestras vidas en qué pensar como para detenerlo todo por lo que tuvimos juntos. Cómo se lo expliqué a Clyde después: pudimos dejar de ser novios, pero jamás podremos ni desearemos dejar de ser hermanos.

La jovencita meditó al respecto.

—Debió de ser muy duro para ustedes romper —su amigo asintió—. Imagino que la paliza que Lori les dio debió de dolerles bastante.

Nuevamente Lincoln asintió pensando si habría sido mala idea contarle todo a su amiga meses atrás lo ocurrido. Bueno, gracias a eso al menos había conseguido que volviera a dirigirle la palabra. Había omitido lo que estaba haciendo con Lynn cuando Lori los descubrió "juntos", Ronnie Anne supuso que los encontró besándose, o incluso con cierto horror: _fajando_. Lincoln suspiró.

—Debes de pensar que somos una familia de fenómenos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Hubo un tiempo en que quizá lo pensé de Lori, pero ya lo superé.

—¿Por qué?

—Sentía celos de ella a causa de mi hermano, pero… —se detuvo al escucharse hablar a sí misma— ¡Y me refiero en un sentido fraternal, no de algo como lo que te sucedió con tu hermana!

El chico suspiró.

—No estaba insinuando ni pensando nada malo. Continúa.

—Bueno, definitivamente sigo pensándolo de ti y la loca. De una vez te advierto que no creo que ese concepto en el que los tengo llegue a cambiar.

—Podremos vivir con eso.

—Pero no tengo problemas con el resto de tu familia, ni con Liena o… su madre.

Bien, que con Leni tenía cierto inconveniente. Sabía que era algo torpe y distraída, más nunca imaginó que se tratara de una…

—El padre de Liena está muerto.

Ronnie Anne tardó en captar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¡Oh! Ah… lo siento.

Lincoln no dijo nada más. Ambos continuaron caminando sin un rumbo en específico, quizás de regreso a la casa Loud, o quizás solo haciendo tiempo dando vueltas. La chica se sentía avergonzada. Tal vez fue demasiado injusta al formarse una imagen tan mala de Leni si su novio no pudo responderle debido a que había muerto cuando…

—¡Un momento! Si se murió, ¿por qué dijeron que es un desconocido?

Lincoln se humedeció los labios. Esto venía pensándoselo desde que supo que los Santiago irían de visita al pueblo durante el verano. A diferencia de Lori para con Bobby, Lincoln no le había consultado a Leni lo que estaba por hacer.

—Leni tiene miedo que la gente le guarde prejuicios a Liena, por lo que prefiere que recelen de ella antes que lo hagan de su hija. Ella realmente la ama de verdad y yo también. Quisiera decir lo mismo de todos en mi familia, pero puedo darme cuenta que a mis papás y a parte de mis hermanas que están enteradas de todo, por momentos dudan, sin embargo van aprendiendo a superarlo y a aceptarla con cariño, a algunas hacerlo les resulta más fácil que a otras, pero lo intentan.

A pesar de sus propias palabras, Lincoln no estaba seguro qué pensar aún sobre Lucy al respecto; por otra parte, muy a su pesar era un hecho que Lynn ni siquiera lo intentaba.

"¿La loca incestuosa tiene prejuicios por su sobrina?", fue lo que pensó Ronnie Anne intrigada sin saber que acertó al pensar en Lynn de esa forma.

—¿Prejuicios? ¿Pero sí es una bebé? ¿Por qué deberían de tenerlos?

—Si te lo digo… ¿prometes no… al menos intentar no ver de mal modo a Liena?

¿Por quién la tomaba como para hacer algo así? La chica comenzó a enfadarse.

—No veo cómo podría sentir algo malo por esa niña tan linda. Creo que… tal vez tampoco los tendría incluso si me dijeras que en realidad se trata de tu hija.

Los guardaría por él, ciertamente. Con cierto temor, Ronnie Anne se mentalizó para recibir esta noticia y poder soportarla. A pesar de que seguía dudoso, Lincoln le contó todo.

* * *

Bobby y Lori habían salido a dar una vuelta. Leni terminaba de hervir la leche y sólo esperaba a que entibiara un poco. Liena estaba dormida dentro de su canasta tipo Moisés sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras su madre preparaba todo. Pensó en hacerse un smoothie, cuando la joven mujer comprendió que para ello tendría que usar la licuadora y el ruido molestaría a su pequeña.

—¡Hola Leni! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La súbita aparición de Lana la sorprendió tanto que dejó escapar un ligero chillido por el susto. Liena comenzó entonces a llorar.

—¡No, Liena! —la tomó en brazos y comenzó a mecerla—. Por favor, vuelve a dormirte bebé.

Pero su hija no lo hacía. La niña rubia de ocho años avergonzada se quitó la gorra y comenzó a apretarla ansiosa entre sus manos.

—Lo… lo siento, Leni. No fue mi intención asustarla.

—Pero si no la asustaste, esa fui yo. Fue mi culpa, no debí de gritar cuando me asustaste.

Aun cuando su intención fue el tratar de ser comprensiva, lo que consiguió fue aflorar en Lana con mayor fuerza el sentimiento de culpa. Luna bajó a la cocina al escuchar todo el escándalo.

—¿Ocurre algo, hermana?

—No es nada. Grité y asusté a Liena.

Lana agregó:

—Y Leni gritó cuando yo la asusté sin querer. Perdón.

La castaña de diecisiete años se acercó y le pidió ayuda a Lana para que le alcanzara una de las mamilas que Leni ya había lavado y desinfectado en la mañana para servir la leche. Arrullándola entre sus brazos, Leni había conseguido calmar a la pequeña de nuevo, aunque ya no parecía tener intenciones de volver a dormirse.

Curiosa, Luan se había acercado e intercambió una mirada y una sonrisa con su hermana mayor inmediata. A ambas les parecía injusto que Leni tuviese que atender una responsabilidad que nunca pidió como la consecuencia de algo que no buscó, sin embargo al verla tratar con tanta paciencia y mimo a la bebé siempre mirándola con amor, hasta ellas quedaban enternecidas por la pequeña, además de sentir una admiración por Leni como nunca antes recordaban haber tenido por ella. En ese momento la estaban ayudando, pero era una ayuda mínima en comparación a lo que habían pensado meses atrás tendrían que darle al suponer que Leni no sabría hacer nada por sí misma.

Pese a los prejuicios iniciales que tuvieron todos, Leni se mostró desde el principio bastante competente para cuidar a Liena, a pesar de no poder siempre estar con ella todo el tiempo como le hubiese gustado. Entre Lincoln, sus padres y sus hermanas, había conseguido balancear lo que restó de su vida escolar con el cuidado de su pequeña. Leni trabajó mucho por terminar sus estudios en la escuela superior, algo que no le resultó fácil, pues más allá del esfuerzo por prestar atención a las clases, comprenderlas y memorizar lo aprendido, estaba su desesperación porque el día terminará y pudiese regresar a casa para estar con su hija.

A pesar de las súplicas de sus amigas en aquél entonces para llevar a la bebé a la escuela aunque sea una vez para presumírsela a todos, Leni prefirió limitar a que la vieran quienes quisieran ir a su casa a conocerla, pues se había vuelto muy sobreprotectora y aprensiva con su hija, salvo esa excepción que con cierto esfuerzo e insistencia y antes que terminara el año, Luan y Luna junto con sus amigas consiguieran convencerla de llevarla una sola vez. Ese día la pequeña consiguió la atención de todo mundo y cualquiera que tuviese algo inapropiado o malintencionado que decir, supo guardárselo a riesgo de provocar a todos quiénes se pusieron de parte de la joven madre. Ese día atrás quedaron los insidiosos rumores desagradables sobre la concepción de la criatura, por lo menos hasta que le preguntaban sin mala intención sobre a quién se parecía más la niña, si a ella o a su papá; entonces Luna o Luan oportunamente desviaban a su manera la atención.

Aunque nunca estuvo muy convencida con la idea, Leni recibió terapia. Fueron momentos estresantes en que se sintió obligada a revivir aquel suceso, al mismo tiempo que tras el desahogo de hacerlo y poder expresarse, se sentía mucho mejor. Poco a poco iba reponiéndose, desafortunadamente era un hecho que nunca sería una recuperación completa, pero ella estaba bien con los avances conseguidos. Su verdadera prioridad en realidad era su hija.

Por Liena fue que hizo un esfuerzo adicional, pues si bien no consiguió ningún sobresaliente en la escuela, el haberla concluido resultó un auténtico logro tanto para ella como para su familia. Al poco tiempo obtuvo un empleo en una tienda en el centro comercial, donde sin dificultades logró destacar por sus conocimientos en cuanto a ropa y moda se refería, con ello haciéndose de buenos bonos adicionales en sus labores de ventas y aportando con ello al cuidado de su bebé para orgullo de su familia.

Pronto Liena se había quedado quieta y serena tan pronto su mamá y su tía le dieron el biberón. Un fugaz recuerdo le vino de su infancia de cuando Lincoln era un bebé. De niña no tenía nada, pero ahora…

—No entiendo por qué no puedo darle pecho todo el tiempo. —Exclamó Leni.

El comentario le causó gracia a las mayores, siendo Luna la que se prestó a recordarle el motivo.

—Ya escuchaste a mamá. De vez en cuando hay que acostumbrarla a otras alternativas por su bien. ¿O es que no recuerdas que a Lisa o Lily también les daba el biberón siendo muy pequeñas?

—Además —añadió Luan—, debes de descansar de vez en cuando para abastecer los tanques, ¿entiendes?

Leni pensativa se tentó sus pechos.

—Siempre creí que ya tendría lo suficiente aquí adentro para Liena.

A pesar que con el paso del tiempo, tanto Luan como Luna habían adquirido cierto volumen, este no era mucho y nada si se comparaban al que su hermana desde hace unos años tenía, en realidad con cierta envidia se habían ya dado cuenta que incluso los pechos de Leni habían crecido últimamente todavía mucho más.

—Sé que somos simpáticas —musitó Luan—, pero tal vez si tuviéramos un bebé tendríamos mejor pechonalidad.

Ambas hermanas castañas se imaginaron a sí mismas como madres, mientras Leni junto con Lana fueron a la sala para ver televisión. Lana llevaba el moisés, Leni tenía a su niña en brazos.

Por estar distraída con la bebé, parecía que la joven madre estaba por chocar contra la pared frente a ella. Antes que Lana al haberse dado cuenta casi tarde estuviese por advertirle, Lola oportunamente apareció lista para tomar de la cintura a Leni y detenerla, sin embargo la mayor la esquivó al girar en el momento oportuno y evitar el impacto por su propia cuenta. Las gemelas suspiraron de alivio. Leni ya alzaba la vista de cuando en cuando para evitar ese tipo de incidentes, había aprendido a poner más atención a su entorno desde su embarazo para ahorrarle a su familia el que la estuviesen cuidando constantemente. Se sentía agradecida con ellos cuando evitaron más de una vez que tuviese un accidente en la casa. Con ella sus hermanas y hermano habían redoblando más de lo que habían hecho con su madre la operación: "bebé en camino".

Lucy estaba en el sillón viendo un programa en la televisión. Tan pronto Leni apareció, ella solemne sin decirle nada y sin siquiera voltear a verla, se puso de pie y se marchó, provocando la molestia de Lola quien tomó nota de su comportamiento y por supuesto que la amenaza rosa no se lo dejaría pasar así de fácil.

—¡Espera, Lucy! —su hermana se detuvo y volteó a verla—. ¿Por qué de pronto te vas? ¿Es sólo porque Leni también quiere ver la televisión?

Leni incómoda trató de amenizar el ambiente.

—No te preocupes por eso, Lola. No me molesta.

—Ya la escuchaste —le respondió la gótica—. Además estoy siendo amable, les estoy dejando el televisor a ustedes, Leni y a… eso. Iré a mi habitación para seguir viendo lo que miraba en mi tablet.

Inquisitiva, Lola la siguió con la mirada unos segundos antes de regresar junto a Leni y Lana al sillón. La mayor se acomodó mejor a la bebé y desocupó una mano para hacerle una caricia en el cabello a Lola, Lana se recargó en su hombro agradecida y orgullosa de su gemela.

—No sé por qué Lucy y Lynn son tan groseras contigo y la bebé.

Leni se conmovió de nuevo por lo protectora que Lola se comportaba con ella y Liena. Agradecía el gesto, pero no evitó el preguntarse si la pequeña sería así con ella igualmente de saber el origen real de Liena. Trató de no pensar mucho en eso y prefirió concentrarse en la caricatura que estaban transmitiendo, Lana la había escogido, siendo de las pocas veces en que coincidía en gusto con su gemela, pero de pronto miró a Leni.

—¿Quieres que le cambiemos de canal?

—No, esto está bien por mí. A Liena le gusta.

Pero Liena ya se había quedado dormida mientras su madre atenta miraba el programa como una niña más con sus hermanitas.

* * *

Lincoln de pie miraba las calles frente a la orilla del parque. Ronnie Anne estaba con la frente apoyada en un árbol al que el peliblanco reconoció en aquél donde había concluido su primera cita con Lynn, pero esto no se lo contaría a su amiga, siéndole extraño que no le confiaría ese dato tras haberle dado otro mucho más delicado.

La chica se irguió y regresó a su lado tallándose los ojos. No parecía haber llorado, pero sí se mostraba afectada por lo que escuchó.

—¿Por qué me contaste esto, Lincoln?

—Porque eres mi amiga y por un lado no quería que pensaras mal de mi hermana, por el otro necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. Es complicado estar guardándose algo así.

Esto la jovencita pudo comprenderlo.

—¿Cómo reaccionó Clyde cuando le contaste esto?

—No se lo he dicho.

Esto sí que la sorprendió.

—Pero es tu mejor amigo.

—Lo sé, pero a como es, no estoy seguro de cómo podría tomárselo y hay algunas cosas en las que sé que tú eres de mayor confianza que él.

Aunque por un lado se sentía abrumada por el peso de lo que ahora sabía y por supuesto que sin necesidad de que se lo dijera, comprendía que esto debía de mantenerlo en secreto, por el otro se conmovió al entender el concepto en que la tenía.

—Dime que estás haciendo algo para ayudar a Leni.

—Por supuesto que lo hago. Todos lo hacemos. Algunos con más gusto que otros. Yo también estoy poniendo de mi parte.

Ronnie Anne recordó lo que Clyde le había contado, sobre el cómo Lincoln y Lynn en la escuela se habían llegado a meter en problemas cuando defendían a Leni de ciertos desagradables comentarios que la tachaban de fácil, mismos que hasta hace unos minutos con culpa había creído ciertos, además de pronto cobraba en parte sentido en que el chico se autoproclamara el padre de Liena. Esa era la manera en que a su modo sentía cubría a la niña.

Un tanto avergonzado por haberla hecho pasar de nuevo un momento muy incómodo, esta vez de forma intencional, aunque lo sintiera necesario, Lincoln se prestó a acompañar a su amiga hacia donde estuviese quedándose con Bobby y su madre.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe de regreso a tu casa?

La chica lo miró de mala manera tratando de intimidarlo, aunque a la vez su dura expresión no parecía del todo sincera.

—¿Después de marearme con todo esto? De ningún modo, bobo. Ahora me llevas a tu casa por un bocadillo.

Y como si su intención fuera que su amigo no se intentara zafar de ello, para comprometerlo lo tomó por el brazo y así Lincoln un tanto sorprendido y abochornado la condujo de regreso a la casa Loud.

* * *

Tras terminar el programa, Leni se había puesto de pie con la intención de ir a su habitación y dejar a la bebé en su cuna, mientras detrás de ella una pequeña niña rubia de tres años manteniendo su distancia la seguía. Leni se vio reflejada en ella a sí misma cuando su madre cuidaba a su hermanita Lynn, siendo entonces una débil y enfermiza recién nacida.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a acostar a Liena, Lily?

La pequeña sonrió y asintió. La bebé le daba mucha simpatía a la niña, haciéndola sentir de cierta manera importante por haberse convertido en "la hermana mayor" de alguien, siendo esto más fácil de comprender para ella que el concepto de ser "tía".

En ese momento Lincoln entró y Leni se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Linki. Iba a acostar a nuestra bebé.

—Genial. Si llora la próxima vez iré yo si necesita un cambio de pañal.

—Que lindo, gracias. ¿Podrías…?

Ronnie Anne entró enseguida dedicándole una mirada curiosa. Leni no supo que decir. La amiga de Lincoln fue directo hacia ella y finalmente Leni comprendió que la manera en como la miraba ya no era recelosa o desconfiada a como fue antes de marcharse, ahora parecía hacerlo con… lástima.

—Le… Leni. ¿Me dejarías…?

La mujer sonrió y con cuidado le pasó a la bebé. Los ojos de Ronnie Anne brillaron al apreciar todavía más la belleza que la niña poseía, ahora que le prestaba más atención realmente le parecía divina. ¿Se tomaría a mal Leni si de pronto la abrazaba a ella también? Por su parte la rubia miró a Lincoln con una pregunta en mente, a la que él como si acabara de leerle el pensamiento asintió avergonzado. Su hermana no estaba segura si debía molestarse por ello o dejarlo pasar. Al menos Ronnie Anne ya no parecía estarla juzgando a mal y tampoco demostraba menosprecio por su bebé, sino todo lo contrario. Finalmente la amiga de Lincoln se la entregó de regreso. Liena no se había despertado en ningún momento. Lily nunca dejó de mirarlos.

—Tienes una hija muy hermosa, Leni. Si un día me convierto en mamá, espero por lo menos ser la mitad de buena que tú lo eres.

El calor que Leni sintió al escuchar esas palabras la inundó.

—Muchas gracias Ronnie Anne, estoy segura que serás una gran mamá cuando te toque.

Ella subió las escaleras. Lily esta vez no la siguió, pues curiosa se había detenido un momento para ver a Ronnie Anne. Estaba segura que no conocía a la nueva amiga de su hermano, pero tenía al mismo tiempo la sensación que ya la había visto antes alguna vez.

—¿Eres la novia de Linki?

Lincoln se sonrojó, Ronnie Anne sólo le sonrió.

—No, Lily. Tu hermano no es mi novio, sólo uno de mis mejores amigos.

Lincoln no lo expresó, pero se emocionó al escucharla llamarlo así.

Antes que Leni terminara de subir por las escaleras, Lynn volvió aparecer llevando al hombro una bolsa con un equipo de béisbol. Leni se detuvo y para darle el paso se hizo a un lado un poco nerviosa como en ocasiones solía ponerla. Lynn la pasó de largo ignorándola, pero por un breve instante que Ronnie Anne notó, le puso mala cara a Liena cuando sus ojos giraron hacia ella. Ya abajo también ignoró a Lincoln y a su amiga, deteniéndose un instante en la puerta solo para abrirla y avisar que regresaría más tarde.

Leni subió a su habitación y Lincoln tratando de apartar aquél mal sabor de boca, fue a la cocina.

—Prepararé algunos bocadillos, ¿está bien, Ronnie Anne?

—Sí, gracias. Pasaré a tu baño.

La chica hizo un ademán como si fuese a subir también por las escaleras, pero en cuanto su amigo entró a la cocina, se dio la vuelta y abriendo y cerrando la puerta salió de la casa gritando que enseguida volvería.

* * *

Lynn trató de despejar su mente y hacer a un lado la sensación que Liena en ocasiones le provocaba. Una mezcla de repulsión y… algo que esa niña a su parecer no merecía de ella ni de nadie, un sentimiento que sólo reservaba para Lily o cualquiera de sus hermanas, mientras que alguien como ella ni siquiera debería de existir.

—¡Loud!

Se dio la vuelta mirando con horror y recelo a Ronnie Anne, molestándose consigo por sentir miedo de ella cuando se decía a sí misma que no debería de sentirlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Pedirte que dejes de ser una _perra_ con tu sobrina.

A pesar que Lynn no entendía muchas palabras en español como esa, por la forma en que se lo dijo intuía que debió de haber sido algo malo como la llamó.

—Métete en tus asuntos.

—Y tú en los tuyos, los cuales deberían de ser tratar bien a tu propia familia como esa niña lo es.

—No tienes la menor idea…

—¡La niña no pidió que violaran a su madre! —Lynn retrocedió sorprendida tras escucharla— ¡No pidió tampoco nacer! Pero lo hizo porque Leni así lo quiso y eso fue porque la ama, lo cual debería de significar algo para ti y al resto.

Sintió deseos de darle una paliza a Lincoln por ser un boquiflojo, pero eso ahora ya estaba demás. Miró hacia la calle. El autobús no daba señales de aparecer.

—No voy a desperdiciar mis sentimientos en la hija de un monstruo.

—También es la hija de tu hermana, esa es la parte que deberías de considerar.

—Leni no es… nunca sabe lo que hace y por eso no tomó una decisión inteligente cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Incrédula, Ronnie Anne comprendió a lo que se refería.

—¿De verdad piensas así? Cualquiera con sangre fría puede terminar con la vida de alguien, pero sólo alguien noble puede sentir compasión por la vida de alguien más, en especial la de alguien inocente que es parte de ella misma. ¡Eso no es una estupidez!

—¿Lincoln realmente te lo contó todo? ¿De verdad comprendes de dónde viene esa niña?

—Sí, pero lo único que debería de importarte es dónde está ahora, en tu casa junto a su madre y Lincoln como su padre. ¿Qué tanto te afecta el que Leni ame a su hija?

—¡Me afecta el que Lincoln las ame a ambas! —soltó cansándose de ella y arrojando a un lado su bolsa deportiva olvidándose un momento del autobús—. ¡Esa mocosa no debería de ser el problema de Lincoln! ¡Pero claro que ahí lo tienes haciéndole del papá cuando ella no merece ni siquiera que sea su tío! ¡Pero por supuesto mi hermano como siempre tiene que jugar a ser el maldito santo por lo que incluso con Leni se la pasa todo el tiempo incapaz de ver que todavía me tiene…! —por un instante cerró los ojos y desvió su mirada—¡Que está dejando pasar lo que debería ser uno de los mejores momentos de su vida por estarse sacrificando por culpa de ellas!

Ronnie Anne bajó la mirada sorprendida. Lynn pensando que la había puesto en su lugar al decirle algo a lo que no podía refutarla, se apresuró a recoger sus cosas deseando que el autobús ya apareciera y así tener una excusa para dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

—Entonces de esto se trata todo, Loud —mencionó la adolescente latina creyendo comprenderlo—. Sigues enamorada de tu hermano.

Lynn saltó ante esto.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde sacas esa tontería? ¿Es que no escuchaste lo que…?

—Comprendo lo que dijiste y… te concedo en parte la razón. Lincoln realmente está haciendo un gran sacrificio, aunque lo veo más loable que estúpido. Lo que no me esperaba es que sintieras celos por tu hermana y también por tu sobrina.

—¡Vete al diablo, Santiago!

Lynn no quería discutir con la chica, pues de entrada ya no sabía cómo hacerlo. El autobús seguía sin aparecer.

—Dices que es injusto que Lincoln tome responsabilidades que no son suyas —insistió Ronnie Anne—. Tienes razón, es injusto, ¿pero no sería igual de injusto si Lincoln también limitara su vida por estar sólo contigo?

Lynn apretó los puños.

—Ya no tengo nada con Lincoln, incluso estoy comenzando a salir con alguien llamado Ray y a Lincoln esta vez… no parece importarle.

Pareció resentida cuando mencionó esto último.

—Lynn —ambas se sorprendieron porque la llamara por su nombre—. Lincoln me preocupa como a ti. No sé cómo resolver lo de Liena o incluso pienso que lo mejor es no inmiscuirme, tampoco puedo hacer nada por ti. Me conformaré con asegurarme que él esté bien por lo menos contigo, así que por favor sólo respóndeme, ¿aún quieres a tu hermano… de otra manera?

El autobús que llevaría a Lynn al estadio llegó y tras aguardar unos segundos se marchó. La deportista sentía que lo mejor para despejarse sería irse corriendo.

—No importa lo que sienta por él, sé que nunca podríamos tener algo sólido los dos a largo plazo. Si quieres hacerle un favor, sal con él e intenta que tenga una vida normal contigo… esta vez ya no cometeré el error de impedírtelo.

Ronnie Anne sintió que debería de aclararle algo al respecto, pero decidió ahorrarse explicaciones, en su lugar añadió finalmente.

—Sobre Liena…

—¡La trataré mejor! ¡Ya deja de molestarme!

Se dio la vuelta y finalmente se marchó trotando.

* * *

Lincoln preocupado fue abrir la puerta cuando tocaron, su preocupación disminuyó sólo un poco cuando vio de nuevo a su amiga.

—¿A dónde fuiste?

Sintió que se escuchó demasiado autoritario, a ella no pareció importarle, ya se lo esperaba.

—Recordé que tenía algo que hacer. Entonces, ¿dónde están esos bocadillos?

—¿No fuiste a intentar pelearte de nuevo con Lynn?

A la chica seguía sorprendiéndole lo directo que su amigo se había vuelto con el tiempo.

—No llegamos a pelearnos —probó uno de los "tacos" que Lincoln había preparado—. Esto no está mal, pero tampoco lo llamaría un taco con esta tortilla tan dura; esto parece más bien una quesadilla seca.

—¡Ronnie, basta!

—¡No! Tú basta de reclamarme. Sabes perfectamente que Lynn me la debía, además que no me gustó la manera en que miró a Liena. En todo caso no llegamos a los puños, así que tranquilízate _papá_.

Lincoln se dio por vencido e intentó hacerle caso. Tomó uno de los bocadillos sin comprender qué sería un taco de verdad para su amiga si los que había preparado con su padre en la mañana eran idénticos a los de Taco Bell.

—A propósito, bobo, no me contaste que la loca ya estaba saliendo con alguien.

—No creí que eso te interesara, además que no me gusta hablar de los chicos con quien Lynn sale.

Lincoln trató de recobrar la calma, mientras que Ronnie Anne se quedó pensando un momento en sus palabras. Con tristeza comprendió el por qué le disgustaba el tema.

—Sí, imagino que es algo que odias saber.

—Gracias por entenderlo.

El chico siguió comiendo mientras su amiga de nuevo intentó imaginarse un escenario entre ella misma y Bobby, incluso con Carl. La idea no dejaba de resultarle muy desagradable y asquerosa, por lo que nuevamente se preguntaba qué rayos fue lo que provocó que su amigo y su hermana se enamoraran entre sí hasta la fecha. Bien, les concedería el crédito de intentar mantener su distancia, aunque le era evidente que lo hacían más a regañadientes.

—No me imaginé que Lynn te hablara de Egon.

—¿Egon? A mí me dijo que se llamaba Ray.

El chico hizo una mueca.

—Creo que algo escuché que iba a romper con Ray y el tal Egon estaba interesado en ella. Es extraño. Sólo tenía menos de un mes saliendo con ese Ray.

A Ronnie Anne se le ocurrió una palabra para definir a Lynn, pero como quería terminar de comerse lo que consideraba un patético intento de tacos, además y principalmente evitar pelearse con su amigo, se quedó callada. Bien, parte del mérito de Lynn por cuestionable que fuese, era el de buscar a alguien más. Recordó con incomodidad cuando ella le pidió que saliera con Lincoln para que la "reemplazara en su corazón" según lo entendió ella.

—Espera —de pronto a Lincoln se le ocurrió algo—. Si ella te habló de Ray, ¿eso significa que tú le hablaste de Samuel?

—Tampoco no pusimos como amigas para hablar de nuestros respectivos novios.

Lincoln asintió comprendiéndolo, aunque preguntándose el por qué su hermana llegó a mencionar a su nuevo novio.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te está yendo con Samuel?

Su amiga suspiró. Lincoln ni siquiera parecía incómodo cuando le preguntó por su novio. Sonaba más bien como… un buen amigo interesado.

—De maravilla.

—Eso es fantástico.

Apreció su sinceridad, tan genuina como los celos que él parecía sentir de los chicos que salían con Lynn.

Tal vez nunca comprendería a Lincoln, pero a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, Ronnie Anne se prometió a sí misma no volver a abandonarlo cuando este la buscara.

* * *

.

.

.

¿Cómo están todos? Primero que nada, lamento el retraso de una semana con relación a publicar esta historia. Ya vuelvo a mi ritmo regular semanal. Espero de corazón que se encuentren bien y estén adoptando las medidas de seguridad para combatir este mal que nos está aquejando como lo es el coronavirus. Tengamos fe en que saldremos de esta y en unos meses (esperemos que en mucho menos de eso) esto se regularice en todo el mundo y podamos volver a nuestras vidas cotidianas, ya sea en sus escuelas o en nuestros empleos. Mando saludos a:

**ZayttseV** gracias. Je, lamento la confusión. Fue intencional hacer tan semejantes los títulos. Espero que puedas apreciar estas historias cuando llegues a esta parte en la de **_Tan sólo se dio_**. Saludos.

**Fabijosh** gracias. Descuida, que veremos más historias semejantes. Tengo al menos en este compilatorio otras cinco en mente y ya veré si agrego alguna otra. Lo que me faltó a mí hace algún tiempo fue disciplina para continuar escribiendo, pero de nuevo vuelvo a retomarla. Saludos.

**Guest** gracias. En efecto **_Aniversarios_** es base de esta saga, aunque no es obligatorio leerla, igual si la lees y la aprecias te quedaré muy agradecido, hasta incluso puede que encuentres algunas respuestas a detalles y referencias que dejé a lo largo de estas historias. Saludos.

**El caballero de las antorchas** gracias. Exactamente ese fue el motivo por el que decidí cerrar mejor **_Aniversarios_** de una manera no tan negativa. Vaya que me lo pensé mucho antes de tomar la decisión. Espero te agrade también lo que veremos por aquí.

**Kennedy G. Barnsfield** gracias. De nuevo, no afecta mucho **_Aniversarios_** a las historias, si acaso les da más comprensión a ciertos detalles, aunque agradeceré si en efecto le dan un vistazo y más si les termina gustando. Saludos.

**SCP-048** gracias. Interesante la historia del SCP de tu Nick, por cierto. Muchas gracias por sumarte también a la lectura del que fue mi primer fic de este fandom, espero te agrade. Saludos.

**Sgtrinidad9** gracias. Me alegra que apreciaras la unión del vigésimo aniversario con los acontecimientos de las historias de **_Tan sólo_**, en efecto en ese momento los señores Loud no estaban enterados de las circunstancias del embarazo de Leni, algo que posteriormente terminaría por pesarles muy fuerte en varios sentidos.

**StarcoFantasma** gracias. Así es, de cierta manera Lucy tendrá su historia también, aunque primero terminaré **_Tan sólo sucedió_** antes de meterme de lleno a escribirla, aunque el esquema ya lo tengo empezado. Espero te encuentres bien, colega. No me he olvidado de nuestro proyecto. Saludos.

**Optimus1986** gracias. Espero te agraden las historias de **_Tan sólo_** y no te resulten muy fuertes sus temáticas. Saludos.

**El que te pone en 4** gracias. De verdad siempre me da risa cuando leo tu nuevo nick tanto como lo hizo tu historia **_Sin límites para el placer_**. En efecto tendremos el enfoque de algunas de las hermanas de Lincoln en los próximos relatos, colega. Espero te agraden. Saludos.

**Andre888 **gracias, colega. Saludos.

Ya para terminar les aviso que la encuesta sobre la próxima actualización quincenal tras terminar _Ya lo sé todo_ está cerrada. **_Tres días de caos _**la comenzaré justo intercalándola con los últimos capítulos de la mencionada, por lo que ya abrí otra para regresar a las votaciones hasta el primero de mayo, esto para avanzar más rápido con ambas historias. Mi profile ya está actualizado con las nuevas fechas. Nos vemos. Mis oraciones están también con ustedes. Por favor cuídense mucho.


End file.
